Lar's Daycare Center
by Shockzone
Summary: Lars has a new daycare center opening, with Alisa as his assistant, he is hoping that he is not taking to much of a risk of watching over too many kids.Will he be able to take such a responsibility?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lars the babysitter

It was a beautiful Saturday night at the Mishima Household, five year old Jin was in the living room watching cartoons, as his mother Jun come in with some snacks starts chowing down his milk and cookies, his father comes downstairs wearing a tuxedo, while Jun was wearing an evening parents was going to a late night party downtown.

"Where the hell is he, he was suppose to be here by now." Kazuya was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Mommy, daddy is acting really weird." Jin said.

"Don't worry about him Jin, he is always in a rush." Jun said. _Ding Dong _Jun goes to the door and opens it, it was Nina with her son Steve and her boyfriend Paul Phoenix."Oh my Nina you look so gorgeous, its good to see you Steve, Jin is in the living room." Jun greeted her friend, Steve goes into the living room with Jin.

"Hey Steve." Jin jumped off the couch and high fives his friend.

"Hey Jin, what is going on with Kazuya?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, something about Uncle Lars being late." Jin said.

"Hey Kazuya." Steve said gaining Kazuya's attention.

"Oh hey Steve, i hope you boys won't give Lars a hard time." Kazuya said.

"Of course not." Jin said scrolling through the channels.

"Good, after that heart attack you boys gave Heihachi, he wouldn't come here unless you boys were asleep." Kazuya remind the two youngsters.

"Lars is super cool and fun." Steve said.

"He is not a mean old grouchy old man, like Grandpa." Jin said.

"True, but still behave yourselves." Kazuya said.

"Hey brother, how it going?" Lee walk in the Mishima household wearing a silver tuxedo, with Anna as his date.

"Aunt Anna." Steve rushing out of the living room and hugs his aunt.

"Hey my favorite nephew, are going to behave yourself?" Anna starting kissing her nephew on the cheek.

"Of course." Steve goes back to the living room the time Lee did.

"Hey Jin, hows it going?" Lee asked.

"Uncle Lee." Jin high fives his uncle.

"So it is going to you, Steve and Lars huh?" Lee asked.

"Yes, just us boys." Jin answered.

"Don't forget about Asuka." Jun said.

"Three guys and a girl." Steve said.

"That's good, speaking of Lars, where is he?" Lee asked.

"That's what i want to know." Nina said.

"Paul, long time no see." Kazuya greeted his long time friend.

"Kazuya, it's been only two years." Paul said.

"I know, what bring you back here, i thought you lived on the east side of town?" Kazuya asked.

"I did, i was transferred back here, now here i am." Paul said.

"Sorry for being late guys." Lars finally arrives with his robot companion Alisa.

"Lars it's about time." Jun said.

"Finally, Lars where have you been all this time?" Anna asked.

"I woke up late, and i have to recharge Alisa's battery." Lars answered.

"Lars your new daycare will be open on Monday, try to get it together bro ok." Lee said.

"Ok Lars the boys are in the living room, Asuka is in her crib so make sure she doesn't stay up to late." Jun informed her brother in law.

"I got it." Lars said.

_Wah Wah _Jun hears 3 year old Asuka waking up from her nap, she goes upstairs to check on her and bring her downstairs."There Asuka, Uncle Lars is here to babysit you guys." Jun was tickling little Asuka and hands her to Lars.

"Uncle Lars, Uncle Lars." Asuka was playing with her favorite rattle.

"Ok we have to go, now there are two numbers on the counter you can reach us, there is twenty dollars to order pizza or Chinese food, please make sure Asuka get a bottle before her bed time." Jun instructed Lars.

"I got this." Lars sits Asuka on the couch while sets up the playpen, when he finished, he puts Asuka in the playpen and watches t.v with the boys.

"Lars, is there anything i could do in the meantime?" Alisa asked.

"No, just sit down and relax." Lars said.

Alisa sits down on the couch, Steve and Jin starts mashing on some of her sits the two boys on the couch."Now boys these buttons are to played with, some can be very dangerous when press certain buttons." Alisa warned the boys.

"Ok Alisa." Steve said.

"Don't tell me you guys forgotten what happened last thanksgiving, you activated her flamethrower, and burned some of Heihachi's hair off, and gave him a heart attack." Lars reminded the boys.

"Ew Heihachi stinky stink." Asuka was getting a little fussy after hearing Heihachi's name.

"Now Heihachi is a mean old man, but you have to respect your elders." Alisa said.

"OK Alisa, I'm feeling really hungry." Asuka rubbing her stomach.

"I'm starting to feeling hungry to." Steve said.

"OK guys pizza or Chinese?" Lars asked.

"Chinese." The three kids said at the same time.

"Chinese it is, Alisa can you pass me the pamphlet please?" Lars asked.

"Sure." Alisa passes Lars the order pamphlet."Here you go Lars." Alisa sit back down on the couch.

"Thanks Alisa." Lars dials the number to place his order.

_" Hello Marshall's Place." Marshall the owner answers the call._

"Hey Marshall, i will like to place an order." Lars said.

_"Of course what will it be? Marshall asked._

"What are you going to have?" Lars asked.

"I want chicken wings with pork fried rice." Steve said.

"I will have the same." Jin said.

"Me too Uncle Lars." Asuka climbed out of the playpen and sits herself on Lars' lap.

"Oh my goodness, you want to put her back in her pen?" Alisa asked.

"No just hold her until I'm done with giving Marshall our orders, I will have 3 orders of chicken wings with pork fried rice, i will have the same but with french fries instead, what are you having Alisa?" Lars asked.

"I will have a large wonton soup." Alisa said.

"And a large wonton soup." Lars said.

_"Ok 3 chicken wings with pork fried rice, chicken wings with french fries and a large wonton soup, that will be 26. 50." Marshall said._

"That is fine Marshall, I'm Kazuya's place just to let know." Lars said.

_"OK, I'll be there in twenty minutes, what time you want me to drop off Forest on Monday asked?" Marshall asked._

"Eight o clock." Lars said.

_"OK your stuff will be ready soon." Marshall said._

Twenty minutes has passed by, Marshall shows up with their orders. Lars pays for the food and leaves him a big tip, Marshall was thankful and leaves back to his goes back inside, and passes everybody their food, after everybody sat at the table.

"Thank you for the food." Steve, Jin and Asuka thanked Lars.

"No problem kids, just make sure you blow your food in case it is to hot." Lars said.

"OK." The three kids said at the same time.

"How is the wonton soup Alisa?" Lars asked.

"It is pretty tasty."Alisa answered.

"Uncle Lars can i have my bottle?" Asuka asked.

"Are you saving the rest for tomorrow?" Lars asked his niece.

"Yes." Asuka said.

"Ok Just give me a sec." Lars head to the kitchen and heats up her bottle, when it finished Lars takes Asuka gives her she finished,Lars burped and puts her in her crib."There you Asuka, nighty night." Lars flicks off the lights.

"Good night Uncle Lars. love you." Asuka said.

"Love you to."Lars goes back downstairs with Alisa and the boys.

After playing a few round of _Donkey Kong,_Jin and Steve falls asleep until their parents hours later Kazuya, Jun and the rest of the party goers makes it carry's Jin to his room, Nina takes Steve and puts him in her car, thanking Lars for watching him and drives off back home.

"So bro you think you can handle all of this on Monday?" Kazuya asked.

"Of course, tonight was a fun night for us, well we have to get going, come on Alisa." Lars and walks out the doors and head home.

"Before you go, was everything all right with Asuka and the boys?" Jun asked.

"Everything was fine, she has some left over Chinese from tonight." Lars informs Jun.

"OK we'll see on Monday." Jun said.

"Goodbye Jun, bye bro." Lars said.

"See you around brother." Kazuya closes the door behind him.

"I think he is ready for this daycare thing." Jun said.

"I think so to, lets go to bed, I'm feeling really tired."Kazuya goes upstairs and changes to his pajamas.

"Same here." Jun follows him, after changing into their nightwear, the couple instantly falls asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first of my new story, next chapter will be posted on take the time to review and tell what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The first day pt 1

Monday has finally arrived Lars got up bright and early for the first day his daycare center takes a shower and gets dress, then he turn on Alisa's was fully recharged and was excited to start the day, the duo eats a big breakfast and drives down to the daycare they arrived, Lars opens the center and heads to his he enters the class rooms there were tables and chairs set up, cubbies that was assigned to each child, and arts and craft material.

"Well Alisa this is it, our first day our center opens." Lars sounded really excited.

"It sure is, i never seen you like this before." Alisa said.

"I know, but i need a change in my life." Lars said.

"So with the money you earned from your time in the army, you chose to open a daycare center." Alisa said.

"Yeah, these are kids from people we known for years, so our class might be small." Lars said.

"It looks like our first child has arrived." Alisa said.

"Did you bring the forms for the parents to fill out?" Lars asked.

"I wasn't sure how much copies to make, but her they are." Alisa places the forms on one of the table.

"Wow that is a lot, but thanks." Lars said.

"Your welcome Lars." Alisa said.

The first two kids to arrived was his favorite niece and nephew Jin and Asuka was wearing his favorite black jeans with a Ninja Turtles shirt with a blue jacket on top of it. Asuka was wearing a blue pair of jeans with a My Little Pony shirt and a green jacket on top. The two Kazama kids was really excited to be at their uncle's new center.

"Uncle Lars." Asuka came rushing in the class sounding excited to see her uncle.

"Asuka, Jin so glad you can make it." Lars said carrying his niece and nephew.

"OK Lars this Asuka's bag of extra clothes, but i don't that is really necessary, but i bought it just in case." Jun said.

"That is fine, where is Kazuya?" Lars asked.

"He is at work already, is there is any forms to fill in the meantime?" Jun asked.

"Yeah." Lars passes two forms for Jun to fill out.

"OK kids listen to your Uncle and be sure to make some new friends." Jun said.

"Ok mommy see you later." Jin kisses his mother goodbye.

"Bye aunty Jun love you." Asuka kisses Jun goodbye.

"Love you to kids, when do you need these forms filled?" Jun asked.

"Tomorrow, or when you pick them up." Lars answered.

"OK i have filled out by tomorrow, see you later kids." Jun leaves the classroom and head out to her job.

The second child to arrive was Steve Williams, he was really to be mother Nina had to hold his hand really tight, she had a smile on her face, she had never he like this. Steve was wearing a red pair of pants, with a Union Jack shirt and a black jacket.

"Hey Lars." Steve high fives Lars.

"Hey Steve are you excited for your first day here?" Lars asked.

"Of course he is, he has been like this all morning." Nina said.

"Steve find a seat and i will talk with your mother." Lars said as Steve sits a the same table Asuka and Jin was sitting.

"Ok Nina here is some forms that need to be to fill out, and need to be bought back by tomorrow." Lars said.

"That is fine, knowing Steve he shouldn't get into much trouble, Steve mummy has to go, behave yourself." Nina kisses Steve on his forehead.

"Bye mummy, see you later." Steve said.

"Bye Asuka, bye Jin." Nina said goodbye to the Kazama kids.

"Bye Ms Nina." The Kazama kids said at the same.

"OK Lars either me or Anna will pick him later." Nina informed Lars.

"That is fine, just make sure you add her as an emergency contact." Lars said.

"OK see you later." Nina said leaving the classroom.

"Hey Steve, excited to be here?" Alisa asked.

"I'm really excited to be here today." Steve said.

In the meantime Asuka, Steve and Jin was drawing some and six year old Forest was he next to arrive, Forest was the oldest in the class, he was so much like his father in his early years, tough and protective over his friends.

"Wow Lars you out did yourself this time." Marshall said.

"I sure did, hey Forest how it's going?" Lars asked.

"I'm fine, really excited to be here." Forest answered.

"That is good now join take a seat and join the other." Lars said.

"Welcome Forest, i hope you will enjoy your time here with us." Alisa said.

"Wow Alisa is here, that is cool, I'm defiantly going to like it here." Forest said.

"In the meantime you could draw some pictures until it's time to get started." Alisa said.

Forest get some drawing materials and sits down at a table by himself and starts drawing."Marshall here are some forms that i need you fill out and need to be bought back tomorrow." Lars said.

"That is fine with me, Forest i see you later little buddy." Marshall said.

"OK bye dad." Forest says goodbye to his father and leaves the classroom.

The last two children two arrive was a red headed boy named Hwoarang Doo San and his shy step sister a Native American girl named Julia of their parents were new in town and they each starts their new jobs and was in desperate need to put their kids in a center.

"Hello are you Lars Alexandersson?" Michelle asked.

"Yes i am you guys must be new in town." Lars said.

"Yes my wife and I had moved here yesterday and we both start our new jobs here, we just got married close to a years, my name is Baek Doo San and these is my wife Michelle Chang and these are our children Hwoarang and Julia." Baek introduces himself and his new family to Lars.

"Don't be shy kids hello to your caretaker."Michelle said.

"Hello Mr Lars." Hwoarang and Julia said at the same time.

"Hello to you kids, Lars is just fine." Lars said.

"Ok kids why don't you two take a seat with the other kids." Baek said.

Julia was hiding behind her step brother and takes a seat with Forest."Hello there are you guys new here?" Forest asked.

"Yeah I'm Hwoarang and this is my step sister Julia." Hwoarang introduces himself to Forest.

"Hello it so nice to meet you." Julia was feeling a little shaky.

"I'm Forest is she feeling ok?" Forest asked.

"Yea she is just a little shy." Hwoarang said.

Steve, Jin, and Asuka goes to Forest's table and introduces themselves."Hey Forest are these guy new i never seen them before?" Jin asked.

"Yeah this is Hwoarang and Julia." Forest said.

"It is nice to meet you meet you." Jin said.

"Hwoarang, Julia these are my good friends Steve, Jin and his cousin Asuka." Forest introduces his life long friends to the new kids.

"Hey new kids it nice to meet you." Asuka high fives Hwoarang.

"OK these are some that needs to be filled out and need to be bought back tomorrow." Lars said.

"That can be done we get home, no problem, Julia, Hwoarang we see you later." Baek said.

"Enjoy your first day kids." Michelle and Baek leaves the classroom.

"Bye Michelle, bye dad." Hwoarang and Julia said goodbye to their parents.

"Ok time to get started Lars."Alisa said.

'Lets start with an icebreaker." Lars said.

**Icebreaker**

"OK kids let take a seat and form a circle, and introduce yourselves, some i already know, some i know for the first time, my name is Lars Alexandersson i hope each and everyone of you have a great time here if there is anything just let me or Alisa know." Lars said.

"Hello my name Alisa Bosconovitch, i am Lars' assistant, like Lars said if there is anything you need just let us know." Alisa said.

"Hi everyone, my name is Julia Chang and i moved here with my step brother Hwoarang, i hope i could make new friends here." Julia said.

"OK it is nice to meet you Julia, there no need to be shy, we all in the same place." Lars said.

"Thank you Lars." Julia said.

"My name is Hwoarang and like Julia said, we just move here with our parents I'm also hoping to make new friends here as well." Hwoarang said.

"My name is Steve Williams, i am going to have tons of fun while i' am here." Steve said.

"My name is Jin Kazama, like Steve i am also going to have tons of here." Jin said.

"Last but not least, my name Asuka Kazama i am three years old turning four soon, i like watching cartoons with my cousin and i also like to play with dollies." Asuka said.

"That was very precious ok this good, let get started on some rules." Lars said.

**The next chapter will have the rules and their first activity, there will be four new kids in future chapter just take a guess of the new kids in the review box.I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter.**

**PS: HAPPY VALENTINE DAY TO YOU ALL.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First day pt 2

When everybody has introduced themselves to everybody, Alisa bring a board with some was time to set some rules for everybody to by one each kid came up a rule for everybody to obey.

"OK kids we need to set some rules for the classroom, if you have any just raise your hand." Lars said as Asuka was the first to raise her hand."Yes Asuka." Lars said.

"Listen to your teacher at all time." Asuka said.

"OK that is a start." Lars took the top of the sharpie write down the rule."Anyone else?" Lars asked.

Steve was the next to raise his hand."Respect one another." Steve said.

"That is a good one Steve."Lars written down Steve's suggestion."Anyone else?"Lars asked.

Julia was the next to raise her hand."When having a discussion wait until it is your turn to speak." Julia said.

"That is also a good one." Lars writes down Julia's suggestion."Any more rules we put down here?"Lars said.

Hwoarang was the next to raise his hand."Never wander off on your own."Hwoarang said.

"That one is very important, if we were to go on a field trip, you have to stay with group at all time, now any more rules that we may have missed?" Lars asked.

Jin was the next to raise his hand."Don't take anything that is not yours." Jin said.

"OK it is similar to the respect rule, if you don't nobody to touch your things with your permission, it is very important to ask first, i think these rules are good enough, if you have more rules to put down on the board just let us know, now lets move on to our first activity."Lars said as the kids put the chairs at their places a few piece of construction paper and some markers on each table."OK kids i want you guys to draw your favorite past at home, it could be spending time at the park, or playing with action figures, its up to you, i will give twenty minutes and you guys will present your drawings in the front of the class, if you guys need help, just let me or Alisa know, now lets get started."Lars said.

"Before we start, i have to use the bathroom." Julia said.

"OK, lets head out to the bathroom, can everyone line up for me please?" Lars asked.

"Single or double?" Steve asked.

"It is a small class, so a single is fine." Lars answered.

The children form a line and out heads out to the looked out for the boys and Alisa looked out for the girls."Don't forget to wash your hands kids." Alisa said.

"Yes ma'am." The children said at the same time.

When everybody got back into the classroom, all the kids got started on their minutes has passed by, the kids has finally finished their drawing."So who wants to go first?" Lars asked.

Steve was the first to volunteer."My favorite past time is baking cookie with my mummy, the blonde hair women wearing the apron is my mummy,and that is me helping her mixing the cookie batter."Steve was finished presenting his drawing and sit down at his seat.

"That was good Steve, who is next?" Lars asked.

Julia was the next on to volunteer."My favorite past time is a little similar to Steve, i also like baking cookies with my mommy, this right here is my mother putting the cookies on the counter and this me adding the chocolate chips on top." Julia was finished presenting her drawing and sits back down at her seat.

"That was great Julia, who is up next?" Lars asked.

Asuka was the next to present her project."My favorite past time is tea time with dollies, and the other is learning how to ride a bike with my cousin Jin."After presenting her drawing,Asuka take a seat next to Jin.

"That real precious Asuka, really sweet." Lars said.

"Thank you Uncle Lars." Asuka hugs her uncle and sits back down on her seat.

"We have time for two more drawings,and then it is lunch time." Lars said.

Hwoarang presents his drawing to the class."My favorite past time is rollerblading with my dad and Julia, every Sunday we go the park and roller blade for a while." Hwoarang was finished presenting his drawing to the class and takes a seat at his table.

"That was great Hwoarang, Forest who are the last one." Lars said.

Forest goes up in the front of the class and present his drawing."My favorite past time is playing basketball with my dad, we always go the park and shoot some hoops." After Forest was done presenting his drawing and sit back at his table.

"OK everybody, that was really good, it is lunch time now, if you bought your own lunch, take out and be sure you clean up messes." Lars said.

"Yes Lars."The class said at the same time.

"Lars is there is any way Julia and I could heat this up?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yes, Alisa can you take them to them to the kitchen so they could use the microwave?" Lars asked.

"I'll be glad to, does anyone else need to use the microwave?" Alisa asked.

"I do Alisa."Forest takes his lunch and goes with Alisa.

"OK kids follow me." Alisa escorts the three kids to the kitchen.

"So Jin what your mum packed for lunch?" Steve asked.

"PB and J with a koolaid jammer and a few cookies on the side. Jin said.

"Same here." Steve said.

"Koolaid Jammers buddies." Asuka, Steve, and Jin makes a toast for being Koolaid jammer buddies.

Lars sat his seat enjoying his lunch, he looks over and see Steve, Jin and Asuka enjoying themselves and the other three kids returns with their heated lunches. When lunchtime was over, everybody cleaned up their messes, it is time for some silent reading for the class."OK kids this has a wonderful class so far, so well have thirty minutes of silent reading time, so we have some books here, so take a book and start reading."The class takes a book for themselves and starts minutes has passed by, everybody puts back their books and take their seats."OK kids we are going to the park, can you please line up." Lars said as the class forms a single line.

"Before we go goes anybody has to use the bathroom?" Alisa asked as the whole class raised their hands.

"OK guys know you know the drill boys goes with me and the girls goes with Alisa, and be sure to wash your hands." Lars instructed.

"Yes Lars." The class said at the same time.

After the class finished using the bathroom, the class formed a single line and head out to the they arrived at the park Lars sat on one side of the park, Alisa sat on the other side so the kids didn't go to far.

"Does any one want to play tag?" Jin asked.

"I do." The rest of the class answered.

"Asuka try not mess up your clothes." Lars said.

"OK Uncle Lars." Asuka said.

"Who is going to be it?" Steve said.

"I be it." Forest said.

"OK just don't play to hard, you know how my mother gets when our clothes gets messed up."Jin said.

Forest starts chasing after the class, the first one to get tagged was Julia, she does the same thing, everyone was going a little to fast for, Steve was honorable to let himself get game was starting to get interested,Steve manage to tag Jin in a heart in the center some of the parents waiting for Lars to return from the park to pick up their kids.

"Hello i never seen you before." Jun said.

"Yes, i am new in town, i moved here with my son Hwoarang, my Michelle and step daughter, the name is Baek Boo San." Baek introduces himself to Jun.

"My name is Jun Kazama, this is Marshall Law and Nina Williams." Jun introduces herself and the rest of the parents.

"It is nice to meet you Baek." Marshall said.

"Like wise." Nina said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Baek said.

Moments later Lars and the class returns to the center to be picked up by their parents."Hello everyone sorry for being a little late, let open the door so you sign out your kids." Lars opens the door to the classroom, one the parents signed their kids out.

"So kids how was your first day here?" Lars asked.

"It was fun!" The class shouted.

"That is good i see you all tomorrow." Lars said.

"Bye Lars." The class said.

"Well that was fun, what you have planned for tomorrow?" Alisa said.

"It is the first week, so it will be the same as today." Lars answered.

"Hello are you Lars?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, you're for?" Lars asked.

"Well my daughter Christie was supposed start today." Eddy said.

Lars checks his roster."Christie Monterio right?" Lars asked.

"Right, i called this morning, she was sick, she will start tomorrow." Eddy said.

"You called and three other parents called saying that their couldn't make it, it's fine just have her here at eight in the morning, here is a form to fill out by tomorrow." Lars said.

"OK that is fine, see you tomorrow." Eddy said.

_"I think this daycare idea wasn't so bad after all." Lars thought to himself._

**The next chapter will posted tomorrow, i want to do chapter a little later, but i have company coming over so i wont be on this laptop for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the new kids

The next morning has arrived, Alisa was in the classroom watching over the children as they were drawing was in his office meeting the kids that was supposed to start yesterday, but they all ended passed out the forms to the three parents, he received the forms that he passed out yesterday including Eddy.

"So is there any questions or concern before i take them to the class?" Lars asked.

"Yes, does my child has to bring lunch everyday?" Emma Kliesen asked.

"Well she can, if she brings any leftovers, we have a microwave she can use to heat up her stuff, my assistant will escort her." Lars answered.

"OK thank you." Emma Kliesen.

"Will there be any field trips coming soon?" Sebastian asked.

"Permission slips will be passed out to the kids or i will make an announcement." Lars answered.

"OK thank you very much." Sebastian said.

"Any other questions?" Lars asked.

"This is not a question but more of a concern, my granddaughter cannot have any sweet before noon." Wang Jinrei said.

"OK i be sure that she doesn't have any before then." Lars said.

"Other than that is all, Xiayou i want you to enjoy your first day here, and be sure to behave your self." Wang said.

"OK grandpa i will." Xiayou said.

"What time is pick?" Eddy said.

"Between four and six o clock." Lars answered.

"OK, Christie daddy is leaving now, so make the best of your time here and make some new friends." Eddy said.

"Bye daddy love you." Christie said.

Eddy plants a kiss on Christie's forehead."Love you to sweetie, see you later." Eddy leaves the office.

"Leo mommy has to go now, i will pick you up later." Emma kissed Leo's on her forehead.

"Bye bye mommy." Leo kisses her mother goodbye.

"OK sweetie, behave yourself and make some new friends."Emma said.

"Ms Lili i will be making my departure now, i will return later." Sebastian said.

"Bye Sebastian see your later." Lili said as she sees Sebastian leaves the office.

"Are you kids ready to meet the other kids?" Lars asked.

"Yes Lars." The four new kids said at the same time.

"OK lets go."Lars escorted the four new kids to the classroom, each kids put their stuff in an empty cubby."OK class can i have your attention just for a few minutes please."The class put down their drawing materials, and turned their attention to the front of the class."Thank you, as know we have four kids starting today, do you mind introduces your self selves to the class please?" Lars asked.

"Hello everybody my name is Elonore Kliesen, but you could call me Leo for short, it is a pleasure meeting you all." Leo said.

"Thank you Leo, you can take a seat anywhere you like, who is next?" Lars asked.

"Hello everybody, my name is Christie Monteiro i am looking forward into becoming friends with everybody." Christie take a seat at an empty seat.

"That was great Christie, who is next?" Lars asked.

"Hi everyone my name is Xiayou, i enjoy eating sweets, and playing with my dollies." Xiayou seat at the same table with Christie.

"Thank you, save that for the activity we have plan, Lili you're last." Lars said.

"Greeting everyone, my name is Lili and i am also looking forward to becoming friends with everybody." Lili gives a courtesy to the class and take a seat.

"That was great, so our new students wouldn't feel left out, can everyone form a circle, Alisa can you bring out the rule board please?" Lars asked.

"Of course Lars." Alisa brings out the rule board and a sharpie.

"OK to our new kids, these are some very important rules to follow, if you have any more i will be glad to put it on our board." Lars said.

Christie raises her hand for an idea."How about no eating during class." Christie said.

"Good one Christie, if one person eats, everybody else wants to do the same." Lars added the rule to the board."Any other rules we could add?" Lars asked.

"Don't disturb others while working." Leo said.

"Similar to a few others rules, but it still good enough." Lars adds the rule to the board."Any more rules?"Lars asked.

"Play in a safe manner." Xiayou said.

"That is a real good one, i don't want no rough housing at all, i am responsible for you all."Lars add another rule to board."Lili do you have any rule to contribute?" Lars asked.

"Have fun." Lili said.

"Of course have fun ,we all in one place, get to know each other during your time here."Lars add the final rule to the board."OK yesterday the class made a drawing of their favorite past time it could be anything, class you guys help them out if they needed." Lars said.

"Yes Lars." The class said.

"Christie, Xiayou, you two could sit with Jin's group, Lili, Leo, you could sit with Forest's group."Lars instructed, he new kids go to their assigned seat.

"Hello guys my name is Steve, this is Jin and his cousin Asuka, all you guys have to do is draw a picture of your favorite thing to do at home." Steve shows his drawing to the new girls.

"Oh i get it now i know what to do." Xiayou gets started on her drawing.

"OK guys i am giving you guys about ten minutes." Lars said.

Everybody was helping out the new kids with their drawings, time was up and the new kids presented their drawings one by was the first to present her drawing."My favorite past time riding my bike in the park, and i also like to help my mother bake goodies."After Leo finished presenting her drawing, Christie was the next to present her drawing."My favorite past is dancing, before my mother past away, she taught me some dance moves." Christie shows the class some dance moves that she learned from her late mother."That was amazing Christie, who is next?"Lili goes up next."My favorite past time is learning how to make tea from my butler Sebastian."Lili sits back at her sit, Xiayou was the last to present her drawing."My favorite past time is watching t.v and riding my bike outside." Xiayou sits back at her sit."That was good everybody, now lets move to our next activity, each group will have a group name for a contest, the winner will get a treat from our goodie trunk, so come up with a group name within my five minutes." Lars instructed.

**I may have rushed at this chapter a little bit, but i hoped you enjoyed review in the meantime.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Round 1 general questions

The entire class stands in front of the class to be put into two teams, Lars give a child a one or ones were on team, the twos was on another team. The ones teams had Steve,Lili,Julia, Forest and Asuka, the two team had Jin,Leo, Hwoarang Christie and Xiayou. The two teams goes to different sides of the classroom.

"OK guys it's time to come up with a team name." Lars said.

"What name can we give our team?" Steve asked.

"How about the Buzzers." Asuka said.

"I like that name." Lili said.

"Same here." Forest said.

"Buzzers it is." Julia said.

"Lets come up with a good name." Jin said.

"How about team Ping Gong." Xiayou suggested.

"That is to silly, lets try team Howlers." Hwoarang said.

"What are we wolves, lets go for team Samba." Christie said.

"Isn't that your favorite hobby Christie, i got it how about team Ping Howamba, that is all your idea in one name." Leo said.

"That is an excellent idea Leo, Ping Howamba it is." Jin said.

"Have you guys came up with a team name yet.?" Lars asked.

"Yes, were are Team Buzzers." Steve said.

"Alisa can you write down the team names, and keep track of the score please?" Lars hands his assistant a sharpie to keep track of the team score.

"OK, its Team Buzzers, what is the name of your team name Jin?" Alisa asked.

"Team Ping Howamba." Jin answered.

"Great name guys." Julia complimented.

"Thanks, our team will this competition. Hwoarang said.

"I don't think so pal." Forest said.

"This is what i like motivation, but can i have a moment of silence so i could explain the rules."The entire class gave Lars his attention."Thank you now each player will have a chance to answer a question, so participation is important, there are two rounds, first round is just general knowledge based on using common sense, the second round is math subtraction and addition, i will call two kids by random, each question will be a certain amount of point, some kids will be called more than once so be ready, if your teammate get stuck on a question you can help out but you all have to agree on it." Lars instructed. "So can Asuka and Leo come up please?" Asuka and Leo goes up to the front of class with two stand and a buzzer."If you were driving down the road and you came upon a traffic light, and the light is red what does it mean?" Lars asked.

Asuka buzzed the buzzer."It means to stop." Asuka answered.

"Correct team Buzzer gets one point, just to be fair here is a follow up question for Team Ping Howamba, what does the yellow light means?" Lars asked Leo.

"I think it mean to be caution, right guys." Leo asked.

"Let see green is go, yellow is caution, red is stop, so yeah she is right." Christie said.

"Yellow means caution." Leo said.

"Is that your final answer?" Lars asked.

"Yes it is." Leo said.

"Caution is the right answer, so far there is a tie, can Julia and Hwoarang come up please." Lars as Julia and Hwoarang goes to their stands."OK what does CIA stands?" Lars asked.

"Oh man mommy watches a lot of those Central Intelligence Agency." Julia answered.

"Guys that sound right doesn't?" Lili asked.

"Yeah she is right." Steve said.

"Is that your final answer?" Lars asked.

"Yes it is." Julia said.

"You're correct, Hwoarang what does FBI stands for?" Lars asked.

"Federal Bureau Investigation, am i right team?" Hwoarang asked.

"That sound right does it?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, he is right" Christie said.

"Is that your final answer?" Lars asked.

"Yes it is." Hwoarang said.

"You're correct, can Forest and Christie come up please?" Lars asked while Christie and Forest take their stands."What does these things have in common vulture, bald eagle and hawk." Lars asked.

"They all are birds of prey." Forest answered.

"Yep he is right, watching _Animal Planet_ does pay off." Steve said.

"Is that your final answer?" Lars asked.

"Yes it is."Forest said.

You're correct, Christie bats, owl, and racoons have in common?" Lars asked.

"Those are animal are active at night and sleep during the day, what the word i am looking for guys?" Christie asked her teammates.

"The word you're looking for is nocturnal." Leo said.

"Thanks guy, they're all nocturnal animals." Christie said.

"Is that you're final answer?" Lars asked.

"Yes it is." Christie said.

"I'm sorry, but you're correct, can Xiayou and Lili come up please?" Lars said as Lili and Xiayou takes their stands."OK guys three dangerous snakes in Africa." Lars asked.

"Guy i need some assistance on this one." Lili said to her teammates.

"This was on _Animal Planet_ the other night, the black mamba,Egyptian cobra and the boom slang." Steve said.

"That sound about right" Julia said.

"Is that your team final answer?" Lars asked.

"Yes it is?" Julia answered.

"Your team is correct, the puff adder, and the eastern green mamba were also acceptable answers, Xiayou name three animal that hibernate during the winter." Lars asked.

"Bears are one animal, can you help me with the other two?" Xiayou asked.

"Squirrels and hedgehogs." Hwoarang said.

"Is that your team final answer." Lars asked.

"Yes it is." Xiayou asked.

"You're correct, last but not least Steve and Jin come on up please?" Lars said as Steve and Jin goes towards their stands."In basketball a 1 pointer is only necessary when what happens?" Lars asked.

"When one team member gets fouled by a member on the other team." Steve answered.

"You're correct, when a player get fouled by a member of the other team, the player that was fouled get two shots each worth one point, Jin in baseball what does it means when a player hits home run?" Lars asked.

"That is easy it's when a player runs all three bases back home without being tagged out." Jin answered.

"You're correct, so you guys are tied 5-5, next round is a little different, one person will answer one question, if the person doesn't gets, the other team gets to steal that, you guys are doing great so far, keep this up i give you guys an extra 30 minutes for outside time." Lars said as the class was getting really excited.

**My original plan was to post this chapter on Monday, but i didn't felt like typing, i did some research on some of trivia question just to make sure i didn't put no false answers.I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, please make sure you review, next chapter will be posted Friday afternoon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Round 2 math and the goodie trunk

Round 1 is over with a tie, round is about to begin, and everybody is still on the same pulls out some new cards with nothing but math question."OK everybody now it is time for round two, the rules are going to change, each question is worth two points each, if one team member doesn't get the question, the other could steal that question, you guys can still help your teammates, right now Alisa is passing out some scrap paper for both teams,with all that said does everybody understand?" Lars asked.

"Yes." The class said.

"Good, can Christie and Lili come up please?" Lars asked as Christie and Lili takes their stands."OK now this question is worth two points, what is the square root of 49?" Lars asked.

Lili was the first to buzz her buzzer."It is 7 am i right" Lili said.

"Before i determine if her answer is correct, what is a square root?" Lars asked.

"It is the result of a number times itself." Steve answered.

"You're right Steve, so if i take 7 and 7 i will get 49, another way is add 7 seven times, so Lili is correct." Lars said.

"Sorry guys." Christie said.

"Don't worry about it we will get them." Hwoarang said.

"Can Steve and Leo come up please?" Lars asked."Now what is the square root of 121, remember the two ways to find your answers, there is no need to rush."Lars said.

Steve buzzed his buzzer."Is it 11, right guys." Steve said.

"Yes it, i just added 11 elven times." Julia said.

"Steve is correct, Buzzers gets another two points, can Asuka and Xiayou come up please"Asuka and Xiayou takes their stands."What is the square root of 25?" Lars asked.

Asuka buzzed her buzzer." It is 4." Asuka said.

"I'm sorry Asuka that is not correct, Xiayou this your chance to take your first steal of the day." Lars said.

"Is it 5." Xiayou said.

"You're correct." Lars said.

Asuka returns to her with her head down."I'm sorry guys i let you down." Asuka said.

"We are ahead of them anyways, so don't blame yourself, you tried your best." Steve's comment instantly puts a smile on Asuka's face.

"Noe can i have Hwoarang and Julia up front please?" Lars said.

"Come on Julia you can do this." Forest said cheering his teammate."

"Hwoarang, you can do this." Jin said.

"OK kids, what is the square root of 144, remember there is no need to rush." Lars said.

"The answer is 12." Julia said.

"Team Buzzer is you get the same answer as Julia did? Lars asked.

"Yes we did we all got twelve." Forest answered.

"You are correct, can Jin and Forest come up please?" Lars asked as the two boys took their stands."Alright boys what is the square root of 36?" Lars asked.

"The answer is six." Jin said.

"Team Pong Howamba do you have the same answer?" Lars asked.

"Yes we did, we all got six." Leo said.

"You are correct, the game has ended with 11- 9, Team Buzzers win the game." Lars open up the goodie trunks filled with snacks and toys."Since everybody was everybody was cooperative, everybody can get one thing form the goodie trunk." Lars said the class took one item from the goodie trunk."OK everyone it is now lunch time, if you have your own lunch you can eat it now, if you have anything that needs to be heated up, please follow Alisa and she would escort you to the kitchen to use the microwave." Lars intrusted.

Christie, Steve, Lili, Jin, and Asuka took out their lunch and starts eating, while the other kids followed Alisa to heat up their the other half of the class returned, they all decided to sit in one table and eat their lunches lunchtime was over, the class cleaned up their mess and took a book to do some silent reading.

**This is the shortest chapter i had ever done, i wanted to do more but i had a lot of running around to do s i hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Extra time in the park

After two rounds of a class competition,lunch and thirty minutes of silent reading time, Lars takes the class to the park for recess. For their cooperation in class today, Lars gives them an hour at the sits at one area, while Lars sits at another area. The kids forms a circle to play a game of was the one who has to tag somebody, but it was her first time playing this game, so Steve the object of the game.

"OK Lili you're it, when you're it you have to tag somebody who is not, when you tag that person, you're no longer it." Steve explained.

"How do you determine who is the winner?" Lili asked.

"There is no winner, you just keep playing." Forest said.

"If it was help tag that would be different, for now you have to tag somebody." Jin said.

"OK ready or not here i come." Lili starts chasing after the rest of the class, they manage to avoid getting tagged, getting a little frustrated she tagged the closest person to her, which happens to be Christie."Tag Christie, you're it." Lili tagged the Brazilian girl and ran off.

"It is so on." Christie starts to chase after who is ever she went for Steve first, but he was a little faster than most of his classmates, so getting him wasn't turns her attention to get Julia, Hwoarang warn Julia to watch out, but it was to late." I got you Julia." Christie runs off to a different area of the park.

"Oh man didn't see that coming at coming."Julia starts chasing after her stepbrother, he climbs up the monkey bars to avoid getting tagged. She sees Jin and Asuka coming to her way, within a few seconds she tags Asuka."You are it Asuka." Julia joins her stepbrother on the monkey bars.

"Yay i'm it now, here i come Jin." Asuka chases after her cousin, and he allowed himself to be tagged."You're Jin." Asuka runs off past the jungle gym.

"I know the perfect target to tag, where are Steve?" Jin starts to look for Steve, Jin knew Steve was the fastest in the class, instead he tags Leo."Leo you're it." Jin runs off to the jungle gym with his cousin.

"OK who to go for?" Leo looks around the park and finds Xiayou hiding in the goes up the slides and tags the Chinese girl."Tag you're it Xiayou." Leo slides down the slide and runs off.

"Oh man." Xiayou sees Forest and runs after him, she was lucky enough to tag him."You're it Forest,did i say your name right?"Xiayou asked.

"Yes, who been tagged so far?" Forest asked.

"Lili tagged Christie,Christie tagged Julia, Julia tagged Asuka, Asuka tagged Jin, Jin tagged Leo, Leo tagged me, and you know the rest." Xiayou asked.

"Steve and Hwoarang are the only one left, i could go after Hwoarang, but Steve is not easy, trust me on this one." Forest head towards to the monkey gets down off the monkey bars, Forest manages to tag the Korean boy."Got you Hwoarang." Forest said.

"Who is left?" Hwoarang asked.

"Steve, he is the fastest kid in this class, tagging is never easy, trust us on this." Asuka said.

"Hey Hwoarang, I'm right here." Steve runs off with Hwoarang chasing him, without any success Steve allows himself to get tagged."Ok you got me." Steve said.

"You allowed yourself to get tagged." Hwoarang said.

"You were running out of breath, any further you could have passed out." Steve said.

"Thanks for looking out, Steve." Hwoarang said.

"OK class who wants to play help tag?" Lars asked.

"I do." Asuka said.

"Lets gather in a circle." Lars, Alisa, and the class forms a circle with one foot in he by one each person foot was taken out, it was between Alisa and Steve, Steve was out, Alisa was it."OK Alisa you have to tag somebody, that person have to help you tag the rest of the class, the first person to gets to be it in the next game." Lars explained.

"OK, safety mode activate." Alisa chases after the closest person too her, the first to get tagged was Leo."You're it Leo." Alisa and Leo starts going after the luck she manages to tag Lars and Christie." You two are now it." Alisa said.

"Oh man lets go Christie, i go one way, you go another way." Lars said.

"OK captain." Christie searches for the other kids.

"Guy Lars, Christie and Leo are now helping Alisa." Forest said.

"What do we do now?"Julia asked.

"We stay in a team of two, Hwoarang you will stay with Julia, Xiayou and Forest, and Jin and Asuka, Lili will stand by me, let go, and remember you must avoid getting tagged." Steve said.

Lars see the rest of the class in a team of two, he forms a plan with Alisa, Christie and Leo. They all went after the teams, Julia and Hwoarang had to separate ways, Leo manages to tag Julia, within a few seconds, she tags both go after Jin and Asuka, but Christie tags Asuka, while Julia tagged and Forest was heading towards their way, they went the opposite direction,Lars manages to tag them both."OK the only ones left is Steve and LIli."Lars said.

"Lili everyone has tagged, we have to go separate ways for now, if you're lucky meet on top of the monkey bars." Steve said.

"OK Steve." Lili said.

"You're it Lili." Asuka tags Lili with ease.

"See ya." Steve starts running around the park with the whole class behind manages to avoid them all with no sneaks behinds him, but was still continues to keep going, he takes a quick drink of , Forest, and Christie was approaching him really fast, he keeps going into the basketball court, Lars manages to tag him."Oh man this whole thing was a trap." Steve said.

"Yep you're a fast one, like your mother during our younger days." Lars escorts the kids back to the playground.

"You finally tagged him?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, we have enough time for another game of help tag,so drink some water first and take a quick break, who got tagged first?" Lars asked.

"Leo was it." Alisa answered.

After everybody got a drink of water, the second game of help tag has started, when the game was finished, Lars take the class back to the center so they could be picked up by their parents.

Jun, Nina, and Marshall met the new parents in town as they were waiting for the class to return."So any idea where they could have gone?" Eddy asked.

"He usually takes them to the park for a while." Nina answered.

"Oh i see." Eddy said.

"Don't worry, your child is in good hands, we known Lars since we were kids." Marshall said.

"I trust you guys, do you know where the bathroom is?" Emma asked.

"It is just down the hall, to your left." Jun answered.

"Thank you so much." Emma heads to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Lars returns the center, the kids was to excited to see their open opens the classroom so the parents could sign their kids out.

"How was your first day Christie?" Eddy asked.

"It was fun, i even made new friends." Christie answered.

"That is good glad to hear it, here are the forms Lars" Eddy passes Lars the forms.

"Thank you Eddy, see you tomorrow Christie." Lars said.

"Leo it is time to go." Emma said.

"Coming mommy, bye Lars, bye Alisa." Leo said.

"Bye Leo." Alisa said.

"Almost forgot, here the forms Lars." Emma passes Lars the forms.

"Thank you Ms. Kliesen, see you Leo." Lars said.

After the rest the class was dismissed, Lars takes the forms in to his office and closes the center for the day.

**I hope you guys enjoyed my latest chapter, please review and enjoy the rest of your weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Asuka's birthday invitation and Nina's cold

It was the usual morning at the Mishima/Kazama household, the Kazama cousins was getting their stuff for another day at their uncle's daycare was putting away some invitations away in her backpack, she goes downstairs to get her lunch and head into the kitchen along side with her cousin.

"OK kids do you everything you need for the day?" Kazuya asked.

"Yea dad." Jin was checking his backpack just to be sure.

"So do i." Asuka follows her cousin's footsteps and check her backpack.

"Including your invitations Asuka?" Jun passed the cousins their lunches.

"I do aunt Jun." Asuka along with Jin puts their lunches in their backpacks.

"OK lets go." Jun takes the two kids in her car, everybody puts on their seat belts .Jun starts the car engine and drives off, when they arrived at the center, Lars was coming out of his office with his breakfast still in his hand."Good morning Lars." Jun greets her brother in law.

"Morning Jun, just in time to." Lars said finishing the last of his breakfast.

"What makes you say that?" Jun said as she signs the kids in.

"I just got off the phone with a bus company to reserve a spot for the kids first field trip. "Lars said.

"OK to where?" Jun asked.

"To Blaster World." Lars answered.

"The new amusement park, that is great." Jun said.

"Don't tell them yet, i will make the announcement later." Lars informs his sister in law.

"Make the announcement for what?" Anna asked.

"Morning Lars." Steve heads into the classroom with the Kazama cousins.

"Morning to you to Steve, doesn't Nina drops him off?" Lars asked.

"Yea, but she is feeling a little sick, luckily it is my day off, so i will check on her on the way back."Anna goes in the classroom and speaks with her nephew."OK Steve, i will pick you later, so have fun with your friends." Anna kisses Steve on his forehead.

"Bye aunty, tell mummy i hope she feels better." Steve kisses his aunt goodbye.

"I will sweetie, bye Steve." Anna leaves the classroom.

"Steve isn't that your aunty how come your mom didn't bring you here this morning?" Jin asked.

"My mum was sick so my aunt dropped me off instead." Steve said.

"I hope she feel better." Jin said.

"Thanks Jin." Steve said.

Asuka goes into her backpack and gives Steve an invitation to her birthday party."Here you go Steve, you're invited to my birthday this Saturday." Asuka closes her backpack.

"Turning four already, cant to be there." Steve said.

Julia and Hwoarang comes in the classroom and take their approaches the with two invitations to her birthday party."Here you guys, you're invited to my birthday party on Saturday." Asuka said.

"Thanks Asuka, hey dad can Julia and i go to Asuka's party on Saturday?" Hwoarang asked.

"Of course you can what time it starts?" Michelle asked.

"Around 5 p.m." Asuka answered.

"Perfect, they will be there right after their training." Baek said.

"Yes, thanks Baek." Julia and Hwoarang were really excited.

"Have a good day kids." Baek and Michelle leaves the classroom as Christie, Xiayou, Leo, Lili, and Forest enters the gives them all the invitations.

"What is this?" Leo asked.

"It is an invitation to my party on Saturday." Asuka said.

"Cool, daddy can i go?" Christie asked her father.

"Of course it sound like fun." Eddy said.

"Thanks daddy, see you later." Christie hugs her father goodbye.

"OK sweetie, have a good day." Eddy leaves the classroom, the other parent allowed their kids to attend Asuka's rest of the kids take their seats and begin with the usual.

Meanwhile in the Williams household,Nina was coughing up a watched over her older sister, her fever was going down a few bowls of chicken noodle soup and some thera flu, Nina's cold was going down a little faster.

"How did go this morning?" Nina asked her sister.

"It went will, even Steve hopes that you feel better."Anna said.

"That was sweet, _cough cough,_i am going to take a nap sis." Nina takes a blanket and wrap herself in it.

"OK, i will be downstairs, if you need me." Anna said.

"Alright, thank sis." Nina instantly falls a sleep.

Anna goes downstairs sits on the couch and turns on the t.v, as she is watching t.v she goes to sleep and dreams of a time when her and Nina were kids.

**Flashback**

**When Nina and Anna were kids, they were the known to be the smartest kids in not that many kids were amused by their talents, which made them day after school Nina was looking for Anna so they could go walk home runs up to Nina and grabs her arm to take to they got there, Anna was surrounded by a few bullies.**

**"Come on Ms smarty pants they are just some simple questions." Bully 1 said.**

**"Then why don't answer themselves." Anna said.**

**"That is it." Bully 2 was about to strike Anna, but Nina blocks his fist.**

**"Pick on my sister again, and i will make sorry." Nina said with both of her fist balled up.**

**"Well well, we're are lucky today, lets get them both." Bully 3 pushes Nina down down causing her to break her ankle.**

**"OW my ankle." Nina was screaming as the bullies started laughing.**

**"Nina." Anna comes to her sister's aide and punches on the bullies in the nose.**

**"Williams, you're now dead meat." Bully 1 punches Anna in her gut.**

**"Alright boys enough is enough." Marshall kicks one of the boys in the face.**

**"You wanna piece of this Marshall?" Bully 2 balls up his fist and tries to punch Marshall, Kazuya grabs the bully from behind, while Lee and Marshall punches him."That is no fair." Bully 2 said.**

**"Ganging up on two sisters is also not fair, what kind of boy are you?" Lee asked.**

**"Jun, Lars take them to the nurse's office." Marshall said.**

**"No boy, what happened to my little girl Kazuya?" Richard asked.**

**"These boys were causing some trouble, so we have to put a stop to it." Kazuya answered.**

**"Thanks for looking out for them guys, i will take them home." Richards puts his girls in the car and drives.**

"Anna Anna wake up." Nina's cold was gone and was feeling brand new.

"How long was i asleep?" Anna asked.

"About three hours, i going to pick up Steve from the center." Nina said.

"OK see you when you get back." Anna said.

Back in the center, Lars and the class has returned from their afternoon time at the park."OK everybody you leave i have an announcement to make." Lars opens the classroom and allow the parents in."OK next Thursday the class will be taking their first field to Blaster World, Alisa is handing out the permission slips, it is $25 per child, lunch is an option they could bring their own or buy something from the park." Lars said.

"Blaster sound like fun." Nina said.

"Mummy." Steve was happy to see his mother feeling better."Guess Asuka is having her birthday party on Saturday, can i go?" Steve asked.

"Of course sweetie, when does these forms have to be filled?" Eddy asked.

"The latest will be Tuesday, if i could get them by Monday that will be even better." Lars asked.

"OK, we have ready by then." Emma said.

"With that said, i see you all tomorrow." Lars said as the kids get dismissed.

"I see you all at my birthday on Saturday." Asuka said.

"Everybody got already Asuka." Jun said.

**That is the end of my latest chapter, the next one will be posted on Friday.I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An unexpecting visitor

Lars was in his office with his grandfather Jinpachi Mishima, who just got back from a long vacation from the and Jinpachi spent most of the morning catching hearing how well things were going with Lars' daycare center, Jinpachi decides to spend the day observing the comes in the office bringing three cups of coffee for each of them.

"So how as the Bahamas?" Alisa asked.

Jinpachi takes a few sips of his coffee."Thanks for asking Alisa, it was beautiful, the beaches,the weather was perfect, and don't get me started on the women."Jinpachi looks up in the ceiling with his face blushing red."Oh i m sorry, this is daycare center, we should save that part for later." Jinpachi puts down his coffee on the table.

Lars looks at his watch and gets up from his seat."Yeah maybe we should, the children will be here anytime soon."Lars leaves his office and opens the classroom."You should just hang around here, until i get the class settled." Lars said.

"That is fine with me,what is the agenda for?" Jinpachi asked.

"Since you're here for the day, we will have a class competition, then a class activity, lunch, silent reading, and then go outside to the park, after their parents picks them up."Lars says going over his lesson plans.

"That is really exciting."Jinpachi gets up from his chair and heads to the bathroom."Where is the bathroom?" Jinpachi asked.

"It is down the down to your right."Alisa answered.

"Thank you Alisa." Jinpachi leaves the office and goes to the bathroom.

A half an hour later after the class has gotten settled, Lars made to the class that there was going to be a special of the class wasn't aware who this special guest comes in the class,Jin, Steve, and Asuka was really excited to see three of them gets up from their seats and hugs him.

"Steve, Jin, Asuka how have you been?" Jinpachi asked.

"We're fine, i thought you were on vacation?" Steve asked.

"I just got back late last night, i heard about Lars new daycare center, so i decided to have a look for myself." Jinpachi answered.

"That means you're coming to my party on Saturday?" Asuka was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I wouldn't mess it for the world, don't tell that is Forest over there?" Jinpachi walk towards Forest."You have gotten big the last time i saw you." Jinpachi.

"I just turned six year old last month." Forest give Jinpachi a high five.

"OK you guys lets not forget that some the class doesn't who Jinpachi is, so everyone those who doesn't who Jinpachi is, he is the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu who is now on retirement, and have spared some of his time and see how we do things around here." Lars explained to the class.

"Good morning Jinpachi." The class said.

"Good morning to you all, like Lars said, i have founded the Mishima Zaibatsu a long time ago, now that i am over 100 years old it is best for me to take a long break and past the responsibility to my relative." Jinpachi turns his attention to Lars.

"OK does anyone has any questions for our guest before we get started?" Lars asked.

Christie raises her hand to asked the first question."Do you ever get bored during your time off?" Christie puts down down her hand.

"No i don't i get to go anywhere i want for the rest of my life, i am actually enjoying myself, what is your name may i asked." Jinpachi said.

"The name is Christie Monteiro sir." Christie answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, looks like the young lady with the glasses has a question." Jinpachi pointed to Julia.

"Hello sir, my name is Julia Chang and i want to know what's it like being a founder of a corporation?" Julia asked.

"It is a really big job, when it is time for you to retire, that is the best part, but you have to work your hardest to be successful, does anyone has any questions?" Jinpachi asked.

"OK now lets get started." Lars said.

First it was time for the class competition, everybody was divided into two team like they did saw how each helped each other when they got stuck on a question, he was really the competition, Alisa passed their drawing from the first day, each member of the class was presented their drawing to lunch time came, a pizza delivery show up to the class with four boxes of pizzas and a few bottle of soda.

"Hey i didn't order any pizza." Lars said.

"Don't worry the pizza is on me, consider this a treat to the class." Jinpachi carry the pizza to the classroom.

"Thank you Jinpachi." The class said.

"Don't worry class, there is no need for thanks, this for all of you so enjoy." Jinpachi passes each the class a plate with two slices of pizza.

When lunch time was over and everybody had their share of pizza, the class read silently for thirty silent reading reading was over, Lars takes them to the park for a while like he always does.

"I have to say you have out done yourself Lars." Jinpachi said.

"What are your plans, for your next vacation?"Jinpachi asked.

"There is Asuka's party on Saturday, i guess i get some rest, everyone it was a pleasure being here today with you all." Jinpachi said to class.

"Bye Jinpachi, and thanks again for the pizza." The class said.

"No problem kids, keep up the good work Lars." Jinpachi leaves the park and heads home.

When the class returned to the center, they told their parents about their day with whole class had the best day of their lives, a day they will never forget.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter,please review and enjoy your weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Asuka's big day and Michelle's big surprise

Asuka's birthday has finally arrived, she spent the afternoon with uncles Lars and and Alisa was back at the house baking her birthday cake, Kazuya,Marshall and Paul was putting together her new brought up three glasses of lemonade for them,and heads back to the the three men was finished putting together Asuka's new bed, they redecorated her room with blue paint all over the walls and ceiling, they had to put the in another area until it minutes later, her new room was finished, Paul and Marshall went back to their houses to take a shower and Kazuya changed his clothes, he goes to the backyard and set up the decoration.

"Hey baby what has been done here so far?"Kazuya grabs an apple from the fridge.

"I am about to put the final touches on the cake, as soon it is finished,_Ding Dong_." Jun hears the doorbell rings."Who can that be?"Jun answers the door and sees Nina, Steve, and Anna, with a few presents and two pans of food."Hey guys i didn't expect to you guys too soon."Jun greeted her friends as they entered the house.

"Well we just have to get Steve out of the house, he just gets to excited."Nina said.

"Jin and Forest is upstairs in the room." Jun and the two sisters goes to the kitchen, while Steve goes upstairs."As you can see so far, we have this almost 100% perfection."Jun said.

"You guys have out done yourselves, where is Kazuya?" Anna asked.

"He is out back, setting up the decorations outside." Jun answered.

"What about the birthday girl?" Nina asked.

"Lee and Lars are keeping her company, while we of course decorate the house and her new room." Jun said.

"Yep, the room is colored blue, nothing but blue, her favorite color." Kazuya said.

"Have you and the guys finished the bed?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, they left not to long ago to change." Kazuya said.

Jin,Forest, and Steve goes into the kitchen to see what was going on."Hey mom can the boys and i get an apple?" Jin asked.

"Of you guys can, just don't over do it, before the party even begin."Jun said as Jin takes out three red apples."Which ones did you take?" Jun asked.

"I took the red one." Jin answered.

"OK,remember the green one are off limits." Jun reminded her son.

"I know, lets go guys lets our game of _Blazblue_." Jin and his two friends goes back upstairs and finished, the doorbell rings again, Jin answers the door this time."Hey Mr. Doo San, ." Jin greeted his guest.

"Hello Jin are your parents home?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, they're in the back." Jin take Hwoarang and Julia to his room to play video games,Michelle and Baek goes to the back to see their friends.

"Oh hey guys, you were the ones at the door?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, this place looks great." Baek complimented.

"Yeah, the cake is almost done, but Kazuya could use a hand in the backyard with a few things." Jun said.

"I will be happy to help." Baek helps Kazuya set up a few tables and some banners.

"Hey Michelle, you look a little down, is something wrong?" Nina asked.

"There is, but you can't tell Baek just yet, i took a pregnancy test, and it came up positive." Michelle said.

"Well congrats, Hwoarang and Julia real be really happy to have younger brother or sister." Anna said.

"Thanks, guys i want to tell him later." Michelle said.

"Just take your there is no need to rush." Nina said.

"Well, this was about a few months ago, i was feeling really nervous." Michelle said in a panic.

"Easy there Chang, I'm pretty sure he will be pretty happy." Anna said calming her down.

"She is right, when i was pregnant with Jin, Kazuya done passed out for two hours." Jun see Michelle sweating a little bit, making her even more nervous."Sorry was that a little to much."Jun said feeling embarrassed.

"The cake is finally done."Jun take the cake from the oven and putting the frosting on it.

Kazuya and Baek has finished working in the backyard. Baek was trying to figure Michelle was acting strange for the last couple of days."Kazuya can i ask you a quick question.?" Baek asked.

"Sure." Kazuya said.

"Michelle has been acting real strange, what is up with that?" Baek asked.

"I think i know, she might be cheating on you with another man." Kazuya said.

"Come Kazuya, this is serious." Baek said.

"I'm kidding, there is might be a chance that she is pregnant." Kazuya said while starting up the grill.

"Maybe, we will talk about it later." Baek said.

"Good idea, when told me that she was pregnant with Jin, i fainted for two hours." Kazuya said.

"Ho Ho Ho guys." Jinpachi come in the backyard with Heihachi.

"Hey grandfather, long time no see father" Kazuya greeted his father and grandfather.

"Kazuya, my son where are the boys?" Heihachi was feeling a little shaky after what happened during his last visit.

"They are upstairs, dad get over it, that was a year ago, man up." Kazuya said.

Jin sees Heihachi from his bedroom window."Hey Steve look who is here."Steve and the others look out the window."My dear grandpa has come." Jin said.

"Who is he?" Julia said.

"That is Heihachi Mishima, Jin's grandfather." Steve answered.

"He looks a little shaky." Hwoarang said.

"Last Thanksgiving, Steve and I accidentally activated Alisa's flamethrower and burned off some of his hair off." Jin said.

"He has been avoiding to come here ever since."Forest said as Hwoarang and Julia started laughing after hearing Jin's story.

"What is so funny?" Christie asked.

"Hey Christie glad you could make it." Steve said.

"Same here, Leo, Lili and Xiayou are downstairs, now what was so funny?" Christie said.

Jin told Lili,Leo,Christie, and Xiayou about their last thanksgiving dinner, everybody in the room started laughing."Jin are you telling that Thanksgiving story again?" Jun asked.

"No, we just watching a funny cartoon." Jin answered.

"Yeah right." Jun turns around to see Nina, Anna, Michelle started laughing as well."Seriously guys?" Jun asked.

"I know that incident was wrong, but it was just to funny." Nina continues to laugh, a few seconds later Jun started laughing.

"Hello everyone." Jinpachi greeted the ladies.

"Hello Jinpachi, hello Heihachi." Jun greeted her in laws.

"Hello Jun,Nina,Anna and who is this?" Heihachi asked.

"I'm Michelle Chang,my husband Baek was just out in the back." Michelle introduced herself.

"Hey guys is everything okay?" Eddy asked.

"We're fine, guys everything is finished in here." Jun asked.

"The backyard is done as well." Kazuya said.

"We're finally back guys." Marshall and Paul comes through the backyard.

"Just in time." Kazuya said.

Thirty minutes later, Lee, Lars and Asuka makes it back she enter the house, she flicks on the light, out of nowhere everybody pops up screaming"Surprise!" Asuka started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Happy Birthday cousin." Jin picks up Asuka and gives her a kiss.

"Thank you everybody, Heihachi made it, even after what last Thanksgiving." Asuka goes up to Heihachi and hugs him.

"I'm glad i could make it." Heihachi was on the lookout for tricks from Jin and Steve.

"Heihachi, the boys will be on their best behavior, this Asuka's big day." Jun said.

"You have to adm..." Kazuya got hit in the head by Jun.

"Kazuya, this your father we're talking about here, try to be on the lookout for any tricks." Jun taps her foot rapidly.

"OK fine, here you go sweetie, we have a surprise upstairs." Kazuya closes Asuka's eyes takes her to her new room."Now open your eyes." Kazuya said.

"I love it, it's blue, and i love the bed, thanks uncle Kazuya." Asuka was really to see her new room.

"No problem sweetie, now let join the others." Kazuya said.

Music was playing, Lars was working the grill and everybody was enjoying pulls Baek to the side, and has a private chat with him."Baek, there is something i need to tell you." Michelle said.

"Yeah you have been acting strange for the last two days." Baek said.

"It is because I'm pregnant , i took two pregnancy test, both came up positive." Michelle said.

"What are you talking about?" Julia asked.

"You and Hwoarang are going to become big siblings, we're having a baby." Baek said.

Hwoarang and Julia was really excited to have a younger sibling."Congrats to the both of you." Kazuya said.

"Thanks everyone." Michelle kisses Baek and course Hwoarang and Julia were disgusted."Oh go and enjoy yourselves." Michelle and Baek resumes to making out.

Everybody was having the time of their live, Heihachi was still feeling a little approached him, with a little surprise behind his back."It is time bygones be bygones." Jin was about to put his out with hand to shake his grandfather's hand, until his mother took off the buzzer off his hand."That is not mines." Jin said.

"Sure, now go and enjoy yourself little man." Jun said as Heihachi faints.

Steve takes a sharpie and starts drawing a mustache on his face, his mother takes the sharpie from him."Hey how did that mustache get there?" Steve asked.

"Nice try little man, go back to the dance floor and no more trouble okay." Nina take her son to the dance floor and starts having a good time.

Forty minutes after eating grilled food, party games and dancing, everybody gathered and singed Happy Birthday, and everybody starts laughing out of the blue,everybody gets a piece of cake and ice cream.

"Who drew the mustache on his face?" Jun asked.

Nina turns her attention to her only child."This one right here." Nina said as Steve tries to sneak away."Come here son, no more tricks for the rest of the night ok." Nina kisses her on the cheek.

"Yes mummy.' Steve hugs his mother and joins his friends.

"Same for you Jin." Jun said.

"Yes ma am." Jin joined Steve and the others as well.

One by one Asuka opens her presents, she was really thankful for what she that night everybody left, and Asuka goes to sleep in her new room."Do you like your new room?" Kazuya asked.

"I do i am finally four years old." Asuka kisses her aunt and uncle goodnight.

**I hope you readers enjoyed this new chapter,take the time to read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Monday morning routines

After a long weekend of fun and excitement at Asuka's birthday party, Lars was in his his office coming up with a new routine for by one the class puts their belongings in their cubbies, takes their seats and waited for Lars' comes in the classroom and passes the class a piece of paper and a takes a seat a his table and starts explaining to the class about the new routine Monday.

"Good morning everybody." Lars take a sip of his morning tea and places it on the table.

"Good morning Lars." The class said.

"I know that everybody had a good time at Asuka's birthday party, now here what is going to happen every Monday morning,everybody is going a quick summary about their weekend, you can write about Asuka's birthday party, and what you did on Sunday, you could talk about it in front of the class, it is up to you, everybody might have the same idea from Saturday, which is fine, does everybody know what they have to do?" Lars asked.

"Yes Lars." The class said.

"OK i will set the timer to 20 minutes, if you finished before then just take the time to look your work."Lars set the timer to twenty minutes, the class starts writing their minutes later, the class writing their summaries, each member of the class has presented what they wrote."Excellent work class, now lets go into our next activity, Alisa can you please pass out the art supplies?" Lars asked as Alisa passes each table some beads, a two pieces construction paper and some glue."Now class it is time to see how creative you can be and how well you can work together, each table will decide what to create, everyone will work together to use the beads for your creation, it can be anything use your imagination for this project, any question so far?" Lars asked.

Steve raises his hand to ask his question?"It can be anything, we want?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but it has to be a group decision, that is where team work comes i, each should have a big piece of construction paper, would like to by your group names for the class competition or would like to use another one?" Lars asked.

"What you guy want to do?" Forest asked.

"I think we should stick with another name." Jin said.

"What should it be this time?" Xiayou asked.

"Team Dynamite." Hwoarang said.

"That is excellent." Jin said.

"Your group name is team Dynamite, what your group Steve?" Alisa asked.

"What you want to do?" Steve asked.

"We should keep our old name." Asuka said.

"I cant think of another name, so we keep our old group name." Julia said.

"We decided to keep our old name Lars." Christie said.

"OK, that is fine, i will give forty minutes." Lars sets the timer to forty minutes.

The class get started on their art projects, both groups makes their decisions on what their projects are going to and Alisa goes around the room to assist them, if hey needed the timer went off, it was time for the two group to present their projects,first up was Team Dynamite."OK Team dynamite what has your group decide to create?" Lars asked.

"We decided to create an airplane with the beads, at first the only thing tricky was creating the wings, but we managed to pull through." Jin and his presented.

"Great work, what was it like using beads to create your project?" Lars asked.

"It was a little difficult at first , but it is really fun to use once you get used to it." Forest answered.

"Great work guys, Team Buzzers, you're next." Lars said.

"Our group decided to make a bird, similar from Jin's group, the wings were the tricky part." Steve said.

"Your experience would probably be the same as Jin's group, great you guys."Lars said.

Hours later, it was time for the class to be dismissed, Lars reminded the parents that the permission slips has to be turned in by tomorrow.

**This has to be the shortest chapter in the story, i hope you readers enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**GOOD NEWS **

**Starting march 21st i will be starting my new job, i appreciate all the reviews i have been receiving from PandaLuver13 and Finvarra Faerie.I will continue posting updates for this story, after the 21st i will posting updates on Fridays,Saturdays and Sundays, depending on my schedule.A new chapter will posted on this story so be on the lookout.I hope you readers enjoy future chapter, i am really excited to start my new job.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The first field trip

It was the class first field trip,a bus was parked outside of the parents given their children some money for lunch and a class lined to use the bathroom, before their by one, the class used the bathroom and went back to the went over the rules for field trip, so no one in the class didn't got on the bus and took a seat, each students was paired with another hour later the class has arrived at Blaster world, Lars picked up a map of the theme park and a list of events.

"OK class, we will divide into two groups, one group will go with me and the other group will go with me, the bus is leaving at 3pm, so we will meet back here at 2:45."Lars gives Alisa a map of her own, and they each wraps an unlimited ride wristbands around their wrist."Now listen up everybody we will meet at cafe area for lunch at 12:30, they are having a game of laser tag, you don't have to pay thanks to the wristbands, so who ever name i call is going to be with me, Steve,Christie,Asuka, Jin and Leo, you guys are with me, everybody else is with Alisa." The class goes to assigned group."It is now 9:32,Alisa synchronize your watch to 12:30." Lars and Alisa synchronize their watches to 12:30 and went of their separate ways.

Alisa's group 9:40

"Hey Alisa what is this ride?" Hwoarang see a mini roller coaster.

"That is the Circus Coaster, does anybody else wants to ride this coaster?" Alisa asked.

"I do." Julia said.

"Yeah me too." Xiayou.

"OK go stand in the line and i will wait for you at the exit." Alisa's group stands in line and she goes stand near the in her group took a seat on the coaster, Julia sat next to Hwoarang,Lili sat next to Xiayou and Forest sat by conductor starts up the coaster, everybody was having a good time, they was screaming in joy with their hands in the coaster went around four times, when the ride was over everybody in Alisa's group was feeling a little dizzy." Did you guys have fun? Alisa give everybody in her group a bottle of water.

"It sure was." Forest takes a sip of his water."It could have gone a little faster though." Forest said.

"Well, not to fast, i get a little unease if it gone a little faster." Julia was on the verge of throwing up.

"Would you like to sit out of the next ride Julia and take a rest?" Alisa asked.

"That would be great." Julia answered.

"We will take a rest for a few minutes and then we move on to the next ride." Alisa said.

"Yes Alisa." Alisa's group continues to drink their water.

Lars' group 9:56

"Hey Lars lets go on this Twirl a Whirl ride." Steve suggested.

"Are you sure, this ride will leave you dizzy." Lars said.

"Yes, lets go for." Christie said.

"Alright, go stand in line." Asuka tugs Lars' legs."Whats the matter Asuka, do don't want to ride?" Lars asked.

"Would you ride with me?" Asuka asked.

"Of course." Lars take Asuka's hand and stand on line with else in the group took a seat on the same ride, while Asuka took a seat next to her ride has started, and everybody was enjoying themselves, when the ride was over everybody in Lars' group was ready for round two, but decided to take a quick rest."How was the ride everyone?" Lars asked.

"Awesome, when can we go for round two?" Asuka asked.

"Maybe in a few minutes." Lars said.

"Hey lets go to the Blazer Tower, that looks like real fun." Steve said.

"Yeah, it sure does, can we go Lars?" Leo asked.

"You guys want to ride this again, or ride the tower?" Lars asked.

"I say the tower." Steve said.

"I vote for the tower." Asuka said.

"I don't think is meant for you, i tell what, lets ride the Twirl a Whirl again, the we ride the tower, does that seem fair to you guys?" Lars asked.

"Yeah that seems fair." Jin said.

Lars group ride the Twirl a Whirl again, then heads to the Blazer Asuka wasn't tall enough for the ride, she went to the arcade with Lars takes a seat next to each other, when the ride began the tower ride went up and down real slowly at first, but the speed started to pick up,everybody wouldn't stop shouting like the ride was over, everybody met up with Lars and played a few arcade games.

Alisa's group 10:25

After a few rides on the Hang Glider and the Trampee, every went to the arcade to play some games with Lars' group."How it is with your group so far?"Lars asked.

"It well, Julia did had a few stomach aches, but it went way, so she is feeling better." Alisa informed Lars.

"OK that is good,did she drink some water after the rides?" Lars asked.

"Of she is feeling extremely better now." Alisa asked.

"That is excellent, we will just hang here foe a while, and then we move on." Lars said.

"Agreed." Alisa said.

Julia was playing against Christie in Dance Dance Revolution."How did you get so good at this?" Julia asked.

"Practice silly, you're not doing so bad yourself there." Christie said.

"Thanks Christie." Julia was really excited about her high score.

Steve and Hwoarang was playing The House of the Dead 2 and they were up against their first boss, a headless armored axe wielder and his flying they were playing a zombie game, Lars watches over them as they were playing.

"Hey Steve how you beat this guy?" Hwoarang asked.

"Just aim for the little gargoyle." Steve answered.

"Get them guys, he really scaring me." Asuka his behind Steve.

"Don't we will get them all." Hwoarang said.

Lili, Jin and everybody else standing in a crowd, witnessing two teens playing Fruit the teen was through playing, Lili and Jin gave it a both of them wasn't so bad for the first went back to their groups, and went on a few more lunchtime came, everybody stood in line get buy their own put in a few dollars to buy a pizza pie, everybody two slices of pizza and took a drink of their hour later later, everybody was well fed.

"OK guys who is going to play Laser Tag?" Lars asked as everybody raised they their hands."So everybody wants to play Laser Tag?" Lars asked as the whole class follows Lars back to the by one, everybody was given either a blue or red vest with a target on the middle."Before we start does everyone knows how to play Laser Tag?" Lars asked.

"No not really." Julia said.

"OK, basically we're divided into two teams, you have to tag somebody on the other with your laser in order to score points, the team left standing wins." Lars explained the game to the teams entered the laser tag field, everybody spread out and started hitting one another with their makes an attempt to hit Forest, Julia manages to hit her.

"Darn it Julia." Christie was eliminated.

"Yes i did it." Julia's victory came to an end as Jin eliminated her.

"Got you Julia." Jin taunted her.

"I will get you next round Jin." Julia said.

"Hey Jin." Hwoarang tries to tag, but he fails.

"Nice try, but no dice." Jin makes his way through the field next to Steve and Leo.

Hwoarang stood next to Alisa and Lili, Lili and Alisa was eliminated by Lars and Asuka."Oh man, lets go Lili." Alisa and Lili leaves the field.

Steve manages to tag Hwoarang." Wait till next round guys." Hwoarang taunted Steve.

"Who is left Uncle Lars?" Asuka asked.

"Wait where is Xiayou?" Lars asked.

"Don't worry about that, i got her." Leo said.

"Great job guys." Lars praised his teammates.

The class played Laser Tag for the rest of the afternoon until it was time to ' group won every round, everybody head to the exit to leave the amusement gets on the bus with a few they got back to the center, the class had a lot to tell their was their first field trip, everybody enjoyed themselves.

**That is my latest chapter, i hope you enjoyed it as well as i did.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Forth of July

It has been weeks since Lars has taken his class to their first field trip, it is now the fourth of has decided to close the center, and took a trip to the beach to meet everybody else for a he got there everybody was having a good , Jin, Asuka, even Christie had buried Heihachi in the sand,Nina and Jun takes a , Leo and Julia was building a sand castle and Forest was swimming with their heads to Kazuya's location, and gave him the stuff he needed for the the barbeque.

"Hey bro is this everything?" Kazuya unpacks everything Lars has gave him.

"Yeah that is everything." Lars looked around the beach and sees Asuka coming his way.

"Uncle Lars, you made it." Asuka was picked up by Lars, and he swung her around."Look Uncle Lars we buried Heihachi, come take take a picture with us."Asuka drags Lars to where Steve and Jin has buried Heihachi, Lars gives the camera to Alisa and takes a picture."Thank you Alisa for taking the picture."Asuka thanked her.

"My pleasure kids, if anything else i will be at the grill."Alisa flies over to the grill.

"You got the fireworks right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, there in the trunk." Lars answered.

"OK good just leave them there until later tonight."Kazuya sees Heihachi covered in sand."What happened this time?" Kazuya was grilling burgers and hot dogs.

"Those kids had buried deep in the sand." Heihachi was brushing the sand off of his clothes.

"Really i haven't noticed." Lee said sarcastically.

"My nose was pinched by a crab,i have sand all over me..."Heihachi was rudely interrupted by Jun.

"Oh come on Heihachi, they're just kids having a good time." Jun said.

"Those kids need to be discipline."Heihachi was getting really furious.

"Dad, calm down, enjoy yourself, look at grandpa."Lee sees Jinpachi surfing some major wave.

"Have you forgotten that this is Japan, not Hawaii." Heihachi reminded his sons.

"Heihachi stop being an old stick in the mud." Jinpachi said.

"Wow Jinpachi that was really awesome." Christie praised the oldest Mishima.

"Yeah, what was it like in Hawaii?" Steve asked.

The children had gathered around Jinpachi."Well kids, It was super amazing, there was always some sort of Luau, but how can i refuse, i was having the best time in my life, not the island volcano messed up my good time." Jinpachi told his story.

"Can you tell us the time, when you went to Australia?"Asuka said.

"Maybe later, Jun is calling you guys to get your food." Jinpachi said.

"Come on kids, its time to eat." Jun, Nina, and Eddy gathers all the children.

"Jinpachi was about tell us another story." Christie said.

"Once you kids gets your plates, you could eat with Jinpachi, if that is okay you." Nina said.

"Of course it is, i will be sitting at that table over there." Jinpachi takes his plates and towards the empty table.

Once everybody grabbed their plates,the children sat at Jinpachi's table. Jinpachi tells the children a few of his stories around the world. a few hours has gone by, Lars takes the firework from the trunk of his and a few of the guys starting lighting up the children stood next to their parents and enjoyed the all the fireworks was light up, the children was feeling a little tired from all the excitement, even Alisa's was battery was about to to go packed up their stuff and headed home.

**This chapter may have been a little rushed, but i hope you all enjoyed it.I wont be posting any updates tomorrow, my schedule for my orientation, has pushed to this Saturday, so i have to make sure i get plenty of sleep, i have to be there really early.A new chapter will be posted once the orientation is over.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Attention fellow readers:**

**My new job is very demanding and requires a lot of focus,I will be postponing updates for this story, a new chapter will be posted soon when i have the spare time depending my you for your time fellow writers.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14: Summer has ended with an unexpected surprise

The summer has finally ended, school was starting in a couple of decided to hold a special ceremony dedicated to them and luckily the parents had the day the parents took a seat next to their children, while Lars took a stand on stage to prepare a speech.

"I know this is going to a little hard for most, but we all did had a good time this summer, but there is no need to panic, this center will remain open for after school, i just wanted to say that i really enjoyed being around so many wonderful children." Lars said.

"Oh my god! Michelle screamed.

"Michelle whats the matter?" Baek asked his wife.

"My water just broke." Michelle was going into labor.

"Alisa called the ambulance." Lars commanded.

Alisa dials 911, a few minutes later the ambulance arrived to Michelle to the hospital, Baek, Julia and Hwoarang rides else follows they arrived at the hospital, everybody was waiting in waiting to hear the news.A doctor approached Beak, to tell him the news.

"Hey doctor, how is her condition doctor?" Baek asked.

"How is my mommy doing?" Julia asked.

"Your mommy is doing fine, you are the older sister of two twin sisters." Dr Bryan Fury answered.

"Twins, did you hear you hear that, twins girls." Baek was really happy until Hwoarang fainted."Hwoarang are you ok?" Baek asked his son.

"Twin sisters, why dad?" Hwoarang hated the idea of having two younger twin sisters.

"Oh man up Hwoarang, i taught you better than that boy." Baek said.

"Congratulation to all of you." Anna said.

"Hey mum are you okay?" Steve asked his mother.

"I'm fine son." Nina answered.

"She is pregnant lil Stevie." Anna said.

"Thanks a lot sis." Nina said.

"You will be a big brother soon." Paul said.

Steve fainted, his days of being the only child was over."Why me why me why me?" Steve said in his sleep.

"Ok boy time to wake up." Nina wakes up her son.

"Can we see her?" Julia asked.

"Of course." Dr Fury escort everybody to Michelle room.

"Hey where did the boys go?" Jun asked.

Baek turns around to see Hwoarang, Steve and Jin hiding."Boys come on in here." Baek said.

"Hwoarang,Julia this is your sisters Rosa and Nadia."Michelle introduces the twin to their older both inherit Michelle's complexion, along with their dads nose.

"wow they're just beautiful mommy." Julia said.

"You should have boys instead, or at least one girl one boy." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang be nice." Baek said.

"Oh yeah What was you was trying to say Lars?" Anna asked.

"That the center will be open for after school. Lars answered.

"That this great, you just saved me a lot of trouble ." Kazuya said.

A few hours has gone by, and everybody went on stayed in the hospital for a couple of days, Baek buys a crib for the twins, and sets them returns with the new addition to their family, Julia was Hwoarang was still feeling grumpy.

**Sorry the late update, ever since i started working i barely had the time to finish this story, it is a little short, but i hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
